Undercover
by aktt11
Summary: AU: Rachel's cover has been blown as an agent in the FBI, so she has to move to Lima to adopt a new identity. Will she be able to keep her old life a secret? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Glee FanFic! Very AU! I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

"HELP! HELP!" A voice cried. I ran towards the voice, sweat pouring down my face and my heart was racing. I turned the corner and entered the stairwell. I climbed six flights and ran into the hallway. I ran down the hallway and pushed open the double doors. There, tied to the chair was a bloody girl. She looked extremely beaten, with a black eye and a broken nose. The person slowly lifted her head. It... It was me! But I can't be sitting in the chair and standing here at the same time!

"Please help me" the girl, or me, said weakly. Without realizing what I was doing, I lifted my arm and I saw there was a gun in my hand. I couldn't stop myself and I pointed the gun towards me. The gun fired. I emptied the entire gun, on myself. My body feel to the floor...

* * *

Rachel jolted awake in a cold sweat. Clutching her sheets, her eyes darted around the room. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She continuously scanned her room for dangers. She began to calm down, realizing that it was just a dream. She raised her hand to her face, almost if to make sure she was still there. Slowly, she got out of bed. She waddled over to her bathroom mirror. She was disgusted with her appearance. She had dark purple circles under her eyes and her skin was pasty and white.

Rachel reached up to smooth her ragged short blonde hair, but winced in pain. She pulled the collar of her shirt down and saw bandages. Her chest hurt. She turned sharply and clutched at her chest again. She began limping out of her room. Rachel lived in a sort of dorm room at her academy. The pain was becoming worse and worse and she grabbed on to the wall for support. She made her way to the elevator and managed to get to the first floor. She walked past kids in the academy, ignoring their stares. She made it to the end of the the hall to her trainer's office. Pushing open the door was the most painful thing ever.

"Rachel! What are you doing?"Her trainer Shelby cried! She ran to Rachel and helped her over to a chair. Sitting down felt amazing. Shelby sat down next to her. Rachel avoided eye contact looking around the tiny white office.

"Shelby, what happened?" Rachel asked. Her chest was messed up and she couldn't remember the day before.

"Rachel, honey, you were shot. During a mission." Shelby answered.

Rachel stopped breathing. She couldn't believe it! She didn't remember being shot. Rachel was an agent at the FBI's junior division. She was sixteen, and the best agent there. She was given high profile cases, like the adults and trained with the best trainers. She was tiny, five feet tall. She was strong, graceful and quiet. She was extremely good at was she does. She was always careful. How would she have gotten shot?

"H-How?" Rachel stuttered.

Shelby swallowed. This definitely seemed like a touchy subject for her. "You were downtown, Phillins and Co. building. You went in looking for a list of names. Names of the known terrorists in the United States. We don't know what happened there but you were found right outside the front door of the building with a bullet in your chest. Thank god it missed your heart."

"What, what does that mean?" Rachel asked. She was silently panicking. She couldn't remember anything!

"Well Rachel, the thing is, you were shot two weeks ago" Shelby admitted. Rachel's brain went haywire. Asleep for two months!? How? What?

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Yes, it is. I'm so sorry Rachel." Shelby replied. "Also, your identity was compromised. You, you have to take a break."

"What kind of break?" Rachel asked.

"A break from this... you being an agent" Shelby replied nervously.

"WHAT!? NO!?" Rachel replied standing up quickly. Wincing in pain, she slowly lowered down to sit back of the couch. Rachel was upset. She had never been good at anything besides being an agent!

"What am I supposed to do with my life if I have been compromised?" She asked.

"While you were asleep, we set you up with a family in Lima Ohio and enrolled you in a school there. You have been given a new identity there." Answered Shelby.

* * *

A few weeks later, a few debriefing sessions later and a few thousand physio therapy appointments later, Rachel was sitting in Shelby's office. The news of her forced retirement was all over the academy. Everyone knew about it! Rachel was so ashamed. How could she have let this happen? She felt so stupid.

"Rachel! Rachel! What are they talking about forced retirement? They're saying that you are leaving the academy!" Her best friend Brody cried as he rushed into the office. He crouched down and put his hands on the sides of her face. He had been her best friend from the moment she had got there when she was eleven.

"It's true Brody" answered Shelby, walking into her office. "This will be the last time you see Rachel, so I'll give you guys some privacy." She quickly left the office leaving Brody alone with Rachel. The was a small moment of silence before he engulfed her in a huge hug. She clung to him tightly, never wanting to leave her best friend.

"Brody, I'm so sorry" she said, still hugging him tightly.

"It's okay. I'm gonna miss you though" he replied. They pulled away from the hug, and just stared at each other. Brody opened his mouth to say something when the doer swung open.

"Alright, I'm sorry Brody, but it's time for you to go" said Shelby as she entered the room with a tall skinny blonde man. Brody, took one last look at Rachel and left, to upset to look back.

Rachel, who had been holding back tears, sat back down. The tall man approached her, and wrapped a hairdresser's bib around her and began running his fingers trough her short blonde hair. Rachel knew what was happening, she had been dreading this. The makeover, the identity change. She was becoming the new her. She closed her eyes, he didn't want to see until it was done. As she went through the process she felt added weight on her head. She getting more and more curious. Finally, they were done.

"Are you ready to see?" The hairdresser asked.

"Yes" she replied and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, the person in the mirror was someone she did not recognize. The girl with the short edgy blonde hair was replaced with long deep brown hair with full bangs. Extensions, that's what he had done to her. Rachel couldn't even react. She just looked so different!

"Rachel! You look so different! It's nice!" Shelby exclaimed. Rachel just nodded. She had no words.

* * *

Rachel got off the plane in Ohio. Leaving New York was a huge change. She looked around the farm land of Ohio. She hated it. She hated Ohio, she hated her hair. And she hated the fact that she had been shot! Grabbing her bag, she walked outside where her new "parents" would be waiting.

"Rachel! Rachel! Hi! Over here!" She heard a deep voice cry. She turned around where two men stood with huge smiles on their faces. She slowly approached them with her things and introduced herself.

They got in the car, and made the drive to Lima. She surveyed the farm lands, staring at the cows in the fields. God did she miss New York. She was used to buildings and taxis. Not hay fields and tractors.

Finally, they arrived into the tiny town of Lima. The town did not impress Rachel. There were people out but honestly, the town looked pretty empty. They turned a corner and were driving down the road lined with houses. They slowed to a stop in front of the biggest house on the block. It was large with two floors and grey panelling.

"Welcome to the Berry home!" One of her "fathers" said. It was Hiram or Leroy. Rachel couldn't remember who was who. She got out of the car and collected her suitcase. Walking up to the house, her heart was beating rapidly. She was nervous, nervous to start her new life. This wasn't the life for her. She has always played characters when she went undercover. She was not good at being herself in normal social interactions.

She sighed and walked into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Rachel's first day of school is in this chapter.**

* * *

Blood was pounding in her head. Her breathing was ragged and loud. She needed to be careful. She was running through a hallway, quickly turning corners. She had the urge to look behind her, but she didn't dare. Someone was chasing her. Her radio was broken, she couldn't find her gun and she was pretty sure that whoever was chasing her could win in a fight. She ran through the corridors and pushed her way into an office. Dropping to her knees, she crawled underneath the nearest desk, not knowing what to do. Footsteps neared her. She held her breath, terrified to what might come. Suddenly, rough hands grabbed her arm, pulling her out from underneath the desk. One hand clutched her throat while the other covered her eyes. She felt hot breath on her ear as her throat was pinched tighter.

"Don't you dare move, you bitch!" The voice said in her ear.

Wait a second, that voice. She knew that voice! It was her voice! She was after herself! She struggled against the hold but her neck was only squeezed tighter. Her hands clawed at her attacker's face but nothing happened.

"I said not to move!" Her voice angrily replied. She felt her head turn to the right and heard a snap. Everything went black.

* * *

Rachel bolted up in a cold sweat. She died. She had killed herself in her own dream. Rachel had to shake off the horror of the dream. Looking around this blank room, she remembered, it was her first day of school. Kicking off her cold sheets she got out of bed. Walking into her bathroom she noticed everything was pink. Rachel was a pink person. It made her smile to see something that made her happy again. She showered quickly and went back into her room to see the new clothes that were purchased for her. Rachel would normally wear cute sundresses and sweaters with animals on them. But when she saw the contents of her suitcase, she soon realized that she wouldn't be in her own comfort zone. On top of all her new clothes, there was a note from Shelby. _I put some pictures together of how these outfits should be worn. _Rachel smiled at the note. Shelby was always looking out for her. Picking her outfit out for the day she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore tight light wash blue jeggings and a flowy white top. She left her hair down, not used to the extra weight yet. She pulled on some simple heels, grabbed her bag and walked downstairs.

"Rachel" said Leroy, "I trust you found everything in the bathroom okay?"

"Yes Leroy, thank you" Rachel replied. Grabbing her coat she ran out the house. It was mid-October so she would be arriving in the middle of the semester. She would be attending William McKinely High School. She was not excited, actually Rachel was terrified. She hated social interaction. Being a character was much easier than being herself. Joining the FBI at the age of eleven was tough. She never had a real family. She lived in a foster home until one day when Shelby came and took her to the FBI training academy. That became her home. She made friends with Brody right away. They remained friends. She swallowed, her throat tight. She missed Brody, but they weren't allowed contact. He was her best friend, her only family and she couldn't see him. Shaking it off, Rachel arrived at the front of her school.

That main office was right there when she walked in and the secretary was hardly friendly. Receiving her schedule and locker number, she ventured out into the crowed hallways. People stared at her as she walked by. But Rachel was determined to be strong. Finding her locker, she tried the combination twice. Looking around, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Trying a thrid time, she opened her locker, only to find a dead doll hanging by its neck in the empty locker. Rachel looked around, and she saw some cheerleaders giggling and whispering, looking at her. Rachel ignored the kids and deposited her things inside. Closing the locker she walked past the cheerleaders disappointed faces.

Finding her first class she sat down in the back. A tall lanky pale boy sat on her right and a large black girl sat on her left.

"Hi! I'm Kurt, that's Mercedes!" The boy said. He had a high voice and a strange sense of style. He seemed nice though.

"I'm Rachel" she replied, completely monotone. She smiled a little, not knowing what to say.

"Well you are new and you seem nice" Mercedes said. "Kurt and I decided to get to you first before you were corrupted by the Cheerios"

"Cheerios?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, they are the cheerleaders here. Total demons in short skirts. The head demon, Sue Sylvester. She is the cheerleading coach" answered Kurt.

"Oh! Sounds... terrible?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, the definitely are!" Mercedes replied.

"I think those girls hung a doll by its neck in my locker today" Rachel suggested.

"Well what did you do about it?" Kurt asked her. She noticed their body language had changed when they started discussing the Cheerios. They began to stiffen up. Rachel didn't want them to be angry, so changing the subject was a smart option.

"I just ignored it. I didn't give them the satisfaction" Rachel replied and turned to Mercedes. "I love your name! It's so original!" With that the subject was changed. They continued to talk throughout class, while working of course. When the second period bell rang Rachel found herself floundering, looking for her map.

"What do you have next?" Kurt asked her.

"Oh I have English" Rachel replied, still looking for her map.

"French is right next door! I'll take you there" Said Kurt, looping his arm through hers and walked down the hall. He started going on about latest fashion trends and cool new music.

"Rachel? Do you sing?" Kurt asked her. They were almost to her english classroom.

"Well not really" she replied honestly. "I have never really sang before"

"Oh well you should sing for me one time" he said. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered "I'm kind of the best in Glee club here, and if I think you are good, well you should join!" Rachel rolled her eyes, smirking at him. She really liked Kurt. He was really funny.

"Maybe one day Kurt" she replied.

"You know what Rachel? There is a Glee Club meeting after school today! I'll meet you by your locker and we will go! It is decided!" Kurt declared. They then arrived at her english class, and before Rachel could reply to his comment about Glee Club, he pushed her into the classroom and walked away. Rachel stood there adjusting her shirt. Looking up, she saw that all the seats in class had been taken. There was one empty seat in the back corner. Rachel made a beeline for it. Successfully making it there before class officially started, she tentatively looked left to see who was next to her. Turning her head, there was a tall boy sitting there. He had to be at least six feet! He was super muscular. Staring at his face Rachel noticed his beautiful amber eyes. Noticing she was staring, she turned her head to face the front. The teacher walked in and the class quieted down.

"Alright class! Today we have a brand new student!" the teacher announced. Rachel froze. This can't be happening.

"Rachel?" The teacher asked. "Come up here and tell us about yourself" It wasn't a request, it was an order. The entire class turned to look directly at her. Rachel swallowed. Public speaking! She can't do this! Talk about herself? What is she gonna say? She can't talk about her past!

"Come on Rachel!" the teacher snapped. Rachel rose from her desk and made her way to the front of the classroom. Each step she took, she got more and more nervous. Once she made it to the front Rachel surveyed the classroom. Unexpectedly, the entire class was staring at her, waiting for her to open her mouth and say something.

"I-I-I'm Rachel Berry. I just moved here from New York" she stuttered out. The class's expression remained neutral. Rachel looked to the teacher, not knowing what else to say.

"Rachel, why don't you tell us about your earlier teaching in English" the teacher suggested.

"I-I was homeschooled and I didn't do a lot of English work" she replied.

"Thank you Rachel, you may sit down" her teacher said while rolling her eyes. Rachel made her way back to her desk, tripping over a kids backpack. The whole class laughed at her. Rachel recovered quickly, blushing furiously. She made it back to her desk and hid her face in her hands. She waited there for a few seconds before looking up to find the boy next to her staring at her intently with a concerned expression.

"Take a picture! It'll last longer!" She snapped at him. He turned his head and returned to his work.

* * *

**So Rachel finally gets to meet Finn! But she doesn't know it is Finn yet! Next Chapter is Glee Club! There may even be some singing ;) **

**Don't Stop Review'n **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the late update! I have been really busy, and I have two stories I'm working on now as well. But I didn't forget about this one. I hope you like singing because it's time for Glee Club!**

* * *

English class was a nightmare for Rachel. She couldn't believe that the teacher made her stand up in front of the class and "tell them about herself"! That was awful! Then, that kid wouldn't stop staring at her afterward. Rachel didn't like attention, and that kid certainly gave her a lot of it. Speaking honestly though, he was quite attractive. If he had been at the Academy, maybe she would get him to ask her out. But, this isn't the Academy and she isn't an FBI agent anymore. She was just a highschool kid. A regular high school kid. Being apart of the FBI had made her feel special. Being apart of something special makes you special. She doesn't feel special anymore.

The rest of her classes were long and dull. She skipped lunch and hid in the bathroom. But her afternoon classes were the worst. She didn't have any friends in her classes. She had looked for Kurt or Mercedes, but they didn't show up. Rachel thankfully didn't have any classes with that kid who stared at her either. Sitting in her last period Math class was tedious. She could barely pay attention and she was really good at school, but she just couldn't focus. Watching the clock intently, when the bell rang, Rachel bolted.

Fast walking to her locker, she wanted to get out of there before Kurt found her. She really didn't want to go to his Glee Club. It took her three tries to open her locker. Opening her locker, she ignored the doll hanging and grabbed her stuff. Shutting her locker door, she turned around and smacked into Kurt.

"Oh good Rachel! Come on, let's get to Glee Club!" He said, grabbing her arm, he pulled her down the hall. Rachel dragged her feet as much as possible. Kurt turned the corner and pulled her into a classroom. There was a black grand piano and risers with red chairs. There was a band to one side of the room and the chairs were filled with kids. The teacher stood at the front of the room mid sentence, when they stopped at stared at her. She shifted her weight nervously under their gaze.

"Glee Club! I would like to introduce my new friend Rachel Berry! She is interested in joining Glee" Kurt announced. Rachel looked at him nervously.

"Well Kurt, as much as I like Rachel, do we even know if she can sing?" Mercedes asked. Rachel sighed, she was happy to recognize at least one face.

"Well! Why don't we see if she can sing? I'm Mr. Schue" said the teacher, extending his hand for her to shake. She shook his hand nervously. "Do you have anything prepared?" He asked her. Rachel forgot that part. She began racking her brain for song ideas. She like broadway, but she didn't think she had the voice to be able to sing a song from broadway.

"I'll sing Defying Gravity from the musical Wicked" she replied. Mr Schue nodded, and Kurt clapped excitedly. They both sat down in the red chairs and Rachel stood at the front ready to sing.

She looked out at the students. There were two Cheerios holding hands, a kid in a wheelchair, an asian couple, Kurt sat next to Mercedes and held hands with the boy next to him. A guy with a mohawk sat beside a pretty blonde girl, girl wearing all animal print and a kid with dreadlocks. Finally there was a bright eyed brunette boy who sat next to, oh god. It was the boy in her class who had stared at her. Rachel gulped nervously. She turned her head to look at the band, nodding for them to start the music.

**Something has changed within me **

**Something is not the same**

** I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game**

** Too late for second-guessing**

** Too late to go back to sleep**

** It's time to trust my instincts**

** Close my eyes... and leap! **

Rachel looked at Kurt's face. His jaw had practically hit the floor, and Mercedes stared at her dumbfounded. Rachel didn't think she sounded that good.

**It's time to try **

**Defying gravity **

**I think I'll try**

** Defying gravity **

**Kiss me goodbye**

** I am defying gravity **

**And you wont bring me down! **

She glanced at the rest of the kids and there was a mix of happiness and anger. She must be better than she thought.

**I'm through accepting limits **

**'cause someone says they're so**

** Some things I cannot change**

** But till I try, I'll never know!**

** Too long I've been afraid of **

**Losing love I guess I've lost **

**Well, if that's love **

**It comes at much too high a cost! **

She finally looked at the boy who had stared at her in English class. His expression was unreadable. He seemed like he either hated it or loved it.

**I'd sooner buy Defying gravity **

**Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity **

**I think I'll try Defying gravity **

**And you wont bring me down! **  
**I'd sooner buy Defying gravity **

**Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity **

**I think I'll try Defying gravity **

**And you won't bring me down! **

**bring me down! **

**ohh ohhh ohhhh!**

Rachel closed her eyes as she belted out the final note. When she finished, she dropped her arms to her sides and waited for some kind of feedback. She had no idea that she could sing like she did.

"Rachel! That was amazing!" Mr Schue cried, standing up excitedly. The club nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Rachel, I mean that was breath-taking!" Mercedes cried "Who knew you could sing like that?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know that she could sing like she had. Rachel had never sung before in her life. "I didn't really know" she replied.

"Oh come on!" cried the Latina Cheerio in the back. "She clearly is some kind of Perfessional who is coming in to make herself seem good! Either that or a spy for Vocal Adrenaline!" Alarms went off in Rachel's head. _A Spy!? I'm NOT a spy! Nobody is supposed to know I am a spy!_

"Come on Santana! Vocal Adrenaline has been the least of our worries right now! You know we are focussing on winning Regionals against the Warblers!" Kurt spoke in Rachel's defence.

"Don't worry about it Santana" Mr Schue said. He stood up and went over to Rachel "Welcome to Glee club" he told her. Rachel smiled and nodded to him and took a seat by Mercedes.

* * *

After Glee club, Rachel was walking out of the school. She had actually enjoyed herself. Mr Schue introduced all the kids to her and getting to know them had been cool. The asian couple was Mike and Tina. Artie was in the wheelchair. The two Cheerios were Santana and Brittany. Quinn and Sugar were the two girls sitting by Puck. Joe had the dreadlocks, and... Well Finn was the boy from English. Finn... Rachel had trouble focussing because he floated through her thoughts. He was handsome and shy and all around adorable!

"Hey RuPaul!" Rachel turned around to see Santana standing behind her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Man Hands!" Rachel stalked over to Santana, ready to demand what her problem was. "Listen Bird Beak, I don't know who you are and what you are doing here. But I don't like you. I'm the best bitch in that club and I don't want you coming in and ruining it! I'm going to expose you for the Vocal Adrenaline Spy you are!"

"You-You You have no proof of anything!" Rachel stuttered

"I don't need any proof to destroy you" Santana replied. Rachel was annoyed. This may have been a scary new day, but as an agent, she wasn't going to let this girl push her around. She didn't deserve this.

"You don't want to mess with me" she said as menacingly as possible.

"Oh I think I do" Santana answered and pushed past her. Rachel stood there fuming. After taking a few deep breaths to calm down, she looked up and saw Finn just staring at her. He had obviously seen what had just went down and his eyebrows were crinkled together, like he was thinking.

"Don't bother asking me what's wrong! It is way more helpful when you just stand there staring!" She said defensively. And with that, she turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! Rachel is a sassy kid! I may not post as much because it is the winter break! I'll try my best though!**

**Don't Stop Review'n**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope you also enjoy this different version of Rachel! I'm going to try an update more often! I DON'T OWN GLEE OR FOX! **

* * *

Rachel had been living in Lima for a week now and she still had boxes all over her room. Rachel was a neat freak and she hadn't realized how much her dirty room had bothered her. Rachel sat cross legged on the floor and ripped open the boxes. Mostly it was just her old clothes, and her bed stuff like her blankets and sheets. She went through each box, being more disappointed after each box. Finally, she reached for the last and heaviest box. Ripping it open, she cried out in delight after seeing what was inside.

It was a box filled with memories. She rifled through it, her smile growing even bigger. She pulled out all these old memories. Shelby had packed her stuff for her, because she was too sad to do it herself. Her first comb, and teddy bear were on top. Going deeper, she found her first ever gun, that she had broken during a training exercise. She had never gotten it repaired because the Academy provided her a brand new one right away. She held it tightly, a flood of memories rushed into her head. She smiled slightly, and put it to the side. Rachel reached into the box and picked up the final item. It was a framed picture. Turning it over to see the photo, she breath caught. It was a photo of her a Brody. She was jumping on his back in the picture. Rachel remembered that day. It had been an Academy barbecue. Just because they were agents didn't mean they couldn't have fun. Her eyes filled with tears, and she stroked the picture. Her hair was short and blonde, like it had always been. Or used to had always been. Brody looked at her with love in his eyes. Rachel loved Brody too. They were best friends of _course._ She shook her head, to clear her thoughts. Looking at the clock, she saw it was time for her to go to school. She got up and gathered her stuff and left.

* * *

Rachel had glee club after school today. She had totally winged her first audition and she didn't have anything prepared Mr Schue didn't give them any kind of assignment that week. She had decided that maybe she would just watch what the other kids did. Maybe she could sing some Katy Perry or something. Rachel walked into her second period english class. She went to her pervious seat in the back corner that she sat in.

The bell rang and Finn plopped down next to her.

"Hey Rachel" he said monotone.

"Hello Finn" she replied quietly. Finn had been very distant and never really spoke to her except for a few hellos. It was probably Rachel's own fault for being nasty to him on her first day.

"Alright class!" The Teacher called, "we are starting a brand new project!" She honestly seemed excited for it. "Now class, I know that this isn't drama class or anything but, you guys are going to have to do some acting!" The class groaned in response. "Quit it. Now since we have started Shakespeare, I have decided that you must translate the script into "modern language". You will be in pairs or groups of three or four, that I have chosen." The class groaned even louder. "On the back of the door I have posted a list of groups and scenes that you will perform."

Once she finished talking it was a mad dash to the door to see what scene the students had gotten. Rachel hesitantly walked up to see her scene. She had acted before, being undercover required it. But she had never done it in front of people. She gulped and looked up to see what she had got.

_Rachel Berry: Romeo and Juliet, partner Finn Hudson. Balcony Scene._

Oh god. Rachel was with Finn. How embarrassing. She barely knew him and she had to do a love scene with him. Rachel blushed furiously, and rushed back to her seat. She avoided eye contact with Finn, while she waited for everyone to finish looking at their scenes. Once everyone got their scenes, the teacher called for everyone to meet with their groups to start discussing their scenes. Rachel peeked at Finn and saw he was staring at her, waiting for her to say something.

"So Rachel, we are partners huh?" he asked her.

"Yep" she replied. She couldn't look at him in the eyes.

"Okay, listen" Rachel looked towards him. "I don't want this to be awkward for us, considering that we have to play lovers. So why don't we just hang out and get to know each other before we start acting lovely towards each other." Rachel was surprised. That was one of the most mature things that any boy had ever said to her.

Rachel smiled at him. "Sure, that's a great idea Finn"

Once the bell rang Rachel and Finn walked to the door and held the door open for her. Rachel blushed furiously and walked away. Finn smirked to himself. "_I'm totally gonna get her" _He thought to himself.

* * *

After school, Rachel walked quickly to Glee club. She was very excited, which surprised her. This was her first ever club activity. Her only ever "after school" activities were work out, combat training, and more work outs. Her life in the Academy was very uneventful. Aside from the fact that she was a spy. She walked into the choir room and sat down in those uncomfortable red plastic chairs. She always over-thinks things. Should she sit in the front? No it would make her seem like a keener. She can't sit in the back because it makes her seem like she doesn't care, so she sits in the middle row. God she is so stupid. She awkwardly sat there for another two minutes before the kids started filing in the classroom. The blonde cheerio Brittany sat next to her and started talking about her cat. Rachel was only half paying attention, because she was watching who came in. She was totally looking for Finn.

Rachel didn't know how she felt about him. He is so cute and so sweet. She had never had a real boyfriend before. She has had a Boy who is her Friend. Brody. God, she missed Brody more than anything. Brody knew her better than anyone ever. Shelby had been convinced that they were going to get married one day. Rachel and laughed it off and Brody had awkwardly said nothing. He got really weird when the idea of them being a couple came up. He was never repulsed at the idea of it. He honestly seemed okay with it. Rachel never thought of him that way.

"Hey Rach"

Rachel looked up and saw Finn casually strolling into the room. "Hey Finn" she quietly replied. Rach. That is her first ever nickname. It made her feel all tingly inside.

"Alright guys!" Mr Schue called "Sectionals is coming up in two weeks and it is time to start preparing our set list."

"Mr Schue!" Santana called throwing her hand up "I think we should showcase some of our lesser known voices. Namely me and Brittany"

"Santana I like that idea!" Mr Schue replied. "We need to show off some new voices! We have all this great talent in this room and it's time to show it off." The club all nodded in agreement. "I think we should do what we are good at, we will start with a Ballad then we are going to show off our some of our dancers."

"That all sounds cool, but who is going to sing this Ballad?" Santana asked

"Yeah Mr Schue, as much as I enjoy Quinn and Finn's duets, they really don't have the chemistry anymore" Tina replied. Rachel knitted her eyebrows, she was confused. Finn and Quinn used to have chemistry? Like they were dating? Rachel looked right to see Quinn sitting next to Artie. Her hair was short and blonde. She was very thin and she had on the most amazing pink dress and cream coloured chunky cardigan. Rachel's insides burned with jealousy. Finn had liked Quinn. She has short blonde hair. Rachel used to have short blonde hair. She sat there feeling very frustrated.

"Well Tina, what I have in mind means that Quinn and Finn will not be getting solos this time." he replied.

"Doesn't bother me! I'm happy that we are showing off our new voices" Quinn answered. Rachel fumed. Why is she so nice!?

"Great Quinn! See club, this is the attitude that we want!" Mr Schue praised. Quinn smirked at his praise. "So I have decided that Blaine and Rachel are going to sing the Ballad!"

All the blood in Rachel's body had rushed to the floor. She is going to sing in front of people? Is Mr Schue crazy?

"Alright Rachel!" Kurt cheered.

"Uh... um... okay" Rachel quietly replied.

"Don't worry about it Rachel!" Finn said "You are going to be great" Finn sat back in his chair and glared at the back of Rachel's head. Yeah she was going to be great! But she was singing with Blaine. Finn knew that Blaine was gay, but he was afraid that Blaine's smooth acapella voice and his Harry Potter good looks would make Rachel fall for him. Finn had already felt threatened by Blaine, and with Rachel singing with him, he didn't want to lose her attention.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I just would like to mention that I don't own Defying Gravity! I forgot to mention that. **

**I also made a reference in this latest chapter! SO ten points to whoever gets the reference! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm SO SORRY that I haven't been Updating! I have two weeks off, so I'm gonna do my best! **

* * *

Rachel sat up early in bed. It was nine o'clock on Saturday morning, and today was her day to get to know Finn. She was excited and nervous at the same time. She was eager to get to know Finn for who he is. He seemed like a weird creep when she had first met him, but lately he seemed like a nice sweet guy. She was supposed to be meeting him at twelve for lunch. Working out had always been a good calming thing for her. Her body was tense after a long sleep as Rachel began her squats and push ups. Sweat poured down her face as she pushed through the pain in her muscles. Once she had completed one hundred push ups and fifty lunges she went downstairs to get some breakfast. Since the Academy had made them work so hard everyday, the food had been plentiful. Rachel was grateful for being so active, considering if she wasn't, she would probably weigh two hundred pounds with the amount of food she consumes on a regular basis. Opening the fridge, she surveyed its contents. She grabbed three hard boiled eggs and milk. She began to prepare a fruit smoothie, dumping crap load of protein powder into it to help with her strength. While it blended, she popped two pieces of toast into the toaster and began to peel her hard boiled eggs. While eating her breakfast, she picked up a note from her new "parents".

_Dear Rachel, _

_We are really sorry but we have a conference for the week. We won't be back until next Saturday. There is money for food by the phone and we notified the neighbours that we were gone and to look out for you. Have fun and be safe! We love you!_

_Love, _

_Your Dads_

_P.S. No Parties _

Rachel rolled her eyes at the note. Sure, her new dads were sweet and kind to her. But seriously? She can protect herself fine! She really didn't need the neighbours peeking through the window staring at her. Also, the no parties rule? Do they really think that she was fun enough to have a party? Oh, well, she thought to herself. Checking the clock Rachel saw it was already ten thirty. She rushed upstairs to get in the shower. A quick shower and Rachel made sure to shave. She used her hairdryer and straightener on her long brown hair. Having long hair was still something new to her. She applied some light make up and looked inside her closest. Rachel selected black jeggings and a deep red V neck T-shirt. She put on a fitted leather jacket and some combat boots. It was a little edgier than normal but she wanted to intimidate Finn. She wasn't a shy nervous person and she was determined to make Finn understand that she meant business.

Checking the clock again, it was eleven forty-five. She didn't own a car and the park was ten minutes away. She grabbed her phone and stuck some money in her bra. It was nice and warm out, and the wind had stopped blowing. Well at least it wont mess up my hair, she thought. The closer she got to the park, the more nervous she became. Her palms started getting clammy, so she wiped them off on her jeans. She could see the park and she could see Finn sitting in the grass. The closer she got, the more she saw. She could see red and white. Rachel scrunched her eyebrows together it confusion.

Finn turned to look at her, a huge smile spreading across his face. As she approached, she saw that he had set out a picnic for them. That was the sweetest thing that anyone had ever done for her. It looked perfect. Her chest grew tight like she might cry. Stop it. Rachel doesn't cry. Crying is weakness and she cannot be weak. Finn looked so cute and happy to see her. She felt warm and bubbly inside. No one had ever made her feel like that before. He made her feel special. He stood as she came closer.

"Hey Rach!" He called to her.

"Hey Finn, how are you?" she replied, sitting down waiting for him to join her.

"I'm doing great" he answered, settling down beside her. She looked at what he had set out for them. There was a brown wicker basket that had a tiny vase of flowers sticking out of it. On the blanket there was an assortment of foods. There was fruit platters, and vegetable platters. Plates of cheese and crackers, and bowls of potato chips. Rachel smiled as she looked at what he had set out.

"Finn, this" she began gesturing to the food "is so sweet of you! You didn't have to do this!"

"Well I can't take all the credit. Kurt was the one who came up with the idea, considering I kinda don't have any money at the moment" he replied shyly, looking down at his hands. When he looked up, he saw Rachel was smiling at him. She was the most interestingly beautiful person he had ever seen. Her dark hair and bangs framed her face perfectly and her eyes were a gorgeous brown. Her body was killer, she was toned in all the right places. She looked strong. Quinn was beautiful but Rachel was unique. That made her even more beautiful.

"Well tell Kurt that this was very kind of him" Rachel said.

"So tell me about yourself" Finn requested as he grabbed a handful of chips. Rachel took that as a hint to grab some food as well. She looked calm, but her mind was reeling. What was she supposed to say about herself? Rachel struggled to remember her back story. "I lived with my aunt in D.C. before I moved here. My dads were getting lonely, so they asked me to come live with them."

"Well thats nice of you to give up your life to come here." Finn replied.

"It wasn't that much of a sacrifice" she answered. That of course, was a huge lie. She missed every single part of her life back home. She missed the Academy, the school there. The people, the missions and Brody. Oh god did she ever miss Brody.

"You must have had some friends?" Finn pressed.

"I did, and I miss them very much" she replied. Finn nodded.

"So have you always been a singer? Because you are really good!" Finn asked.

Rachel blushed furiously. "I didn't know. I never had sung before and I only joined Glee club because Kurt was adamant about it. What about you?"

"Mr. Schue made me join Glee because he found Pot in my locker" he answered. Her eyebrows shot up her face and Finn laughed at her expression.

"Have you ever tried pot?" Rachel was curious.

"No. Never had the opportunity, and since joining glee, I haven't wanted to." Finn replied, honestly. "Have you tried it?"

"Um... Yeah" she answered reluctantly. Finn raised an eyebrow at her, surprised at what she said. He had always pegged her for the clean, good girl. "I only did it once!" She cried defending herself. "I was with my friend and we were curious. I don't do drugs, don't worry" she laughed. Finn began laughing with her. They continued to talk. Rachel was having such a good time that she didn't notice the time until the sun started setting. She realized that throughout their conversation, Finn had packed up all the remaining picnic stuff, except for the blanket that they we still sitting on.

"Oh Finn, let me help you with this" she said gesturing to the blanket. Getting up, Finn helped her fold the blanket, and he put it in the basket. They just stood staring at each other. Rachel felt bold, she felt eager. She walked up to Finn, placed her hands on his stomach, pushed up on her tiptoes and kissed Finn straight on the mouth. He flinched in surprise, then wrapped his arms around her small frame kissing her back. Kissing her was amazing! He never had a kiss quite like this before. Much to his sadness, she pulled away giving him a huge smile.

"Thank you Finn" She smiled at him and turned to run home. Just before she left the outskirts of the park, she turned back around to look at Finn. He was watching her leave, staring at her with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

Rachel stepped into a warm bath, feeling the bubbles soothe her skin. She had on quite a festive shower cap and her robe was resting on the toilet. She relaxed, thinking about the day she had. Kissing Finn was the best part of her day by far! He was such a sweet guy and a very good kisser. He made her feel worth it. She started thinking about what he had said to her. She really did miss her life at home. She would give anything to be back there. Well, maybe no anything. She didn't want to give up Finn. He made her feel to great. She thought they worked well together. He was tall, she was short. It was adorable in her mind. Maybe Rachel was thinking to much into it. Or maybe she wasn't. Her phone Dinged and she reached over to the counter and grabbed it. She smiled, seeing that the text was from Finn.

_Had fun today. Would you like to go for dinner tomorrow night? Just got my paycheck! :)_

_P.S. This IS a date ;)_

Rachel felt a huge smile spread across her face. She quickly texted a reply, agreeing to a date with right away. She washed herself up, and got out of the tub. She tied her hair into a top knot. She put on some grey shorts and a large purple sweatshirt. Rachel walked around her room, looking around, not sure what to do. Just then the doorbell rang. Rachel froze. She wasn't expecting someone over at nine o'clock on a Saturday night. Grabbing her gun from underneath her pillow, she held it tightly. It wasn't loaded, but whoever was at the door wasn't gonna know that. Rachel slowly and cautiously approached the door. She turned the handle slowly. Rachel took a deep breath, and quickly pulled the door open, aiming the gun at whoever was there.

"Oh God Rachel!" The person cried, holding his hands up to cover is face. Rachel put the gun down and pulled her hair out of the top knot. The cool air was making her ears cold. Her eyes grew wide when she realized who it was.

"Brody? Is that you?"

* * *

**Ohhhhhh GEEZ! Cliff Hangers! I love my cliff hangers! **

**Like I said, I'm sorry for not updating that often. I'm going to do better, I promise. Like I have said before, I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY CHARACTERS. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you guys like cliff hangers! Things are going to get interesting now! Finn just asked Rachel on a date and Brody just showed up! **

* * *

"Brody? Is that you?" Rachel asked astounded. Her first instinct was excitement. Seeing Brody made all the pain of leaving her home seem completely gone. Her second thought was fear. Why was Brody here? Was something wrong? Did they catch whoever was trying to kill her? While deep in thought, she noticed Brody's face had changed from an excited smile, to a confused frown.

"Rachel? Is that YOU?" He asked her sternly. Rachel felt hurt. Of course it was her, just because her hair was different doesn't mean that she was a different person.

"Of course it is me! What the hell Brody!" Rachel turned from the front door and walked into her house in a huff. Brody stepped inside after her and shut the door. He followed her into the kitchen where Rachel was combing through her hair with her fingers. She long brown hair. It was different. Brody didn't like it. She turned to look at him, with an exasperated look on her face.

"I'm sorry Rachel," he told her. She just looked so different. Rachel narrowed her eyes at him, her lips forming into a pout. She stayed like that for a moment before a huge smile spread across her face. Brody returned her smile and laughed as she jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. Rachel felt giddy and punch drunk as he spun her in a circle.

"Okay, okay Brody stop!" Rachel cried, giggling. "Come on, lets get to bed?" Brody raised an eyebrow at her suggestively and questioning. Rachel smacked him playfully on the arm. "Shut up pervert! I'm waking up early tomorrow to go for a run, that's when we will catch up." Her tone made it clear that she meant what she said. She showed him upstairs to the guest room. Then she climbed into her bed and shut her eyes. Brody being here worried her still. He hadn't mentioned why he was here or how he found her. She knew that the Academy had kept her location from everyone. Her thoughts slowly drifted from Brody to Finn. She still had a date with Finn the next day. She was still excited for that. Rachel put all thoughts out of her mind and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I couldn't tell where I was. My mind is fuzzy and my vision is foggy. I looked up to see a gun pointed at my head.

"Who are you?" I demanded, my throat dry.

"Shut up!" Replied the heavy voice. Whoever it was reached out and slapped me across the face. My neck cracked as my head was smacked around. I spit blood all over the floor.

"What.. is... wrong... with... you?" I gasped out. It took so much effort to try and lift my head.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" The man asked angrily. I was able to lift my head, and I saw who it was. My heart stopped. My breathing quickened and my eyes widened.

"Finn?"

* * *

Rachel shot up in bed. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she was drenched in a cold sweat. The nightmares had stopped for a while there, but tonight was the worst one yet. They were all the same until the end. Having Finn be the one who held her captive seemed so real. Rachel got out of bed and entered her bathroom. She splashed water on her face and took in her reflection in the mirror. There were dark circles under her eyes and her skin was pale and ghostly. Dreams had always affected her strangely. They always made her very worn out.

Alright Rachel, shake it off. You have a date tonight. It was just a dream. Finn likes you and you like him. Get over it. Giving herself a mental pep-talk really helped. Rachel pulled her hair up in a tight pony tail and put on tight black shorts and her crop top, workout shirt. She put on a sweat shirt over top, leaving it unzipped. Walking downstairs, she entered the kitchen, opening up the fridge.

"Hi!"

"HOLY SHIT" Rachel screamed, turning around quickly. Brody stood there, a huge grin on his face.

"Hello Rachel"

"Don't scare me like that, or I'll beat the shit out of you!" she threatened. Brody raised an eyebrow at her, not taking her threat seriously. Sure, Rachel used to be able to kick his ass. But since moving, Rachel's workouts hadn't really been a priority. Besides, she didn't have a sparing partner. She couldn't fight herself! "Shut up Brody! Are you ready to go or what?" She demanded.

Brody nodded yes and Rachel turned away and began walking towards her front door. Brody took a moment to check out her ass in her shorts before following. The outside was unusually warm, probably global warming or something. Rachel began jogging away from her house, assuming Brody would follow her. Looking back slightly, she saw that he was following her at a very stalkerish distance. She slowed down and saw that so did he. Rachel rolled her eyes, what an asshole. Instead of waiting for him she turned around stuck up her middle finger, turned back and sprinted away. Turning her head, she saw he was now sprinting after her.

* * *

Finn pulled his truck out of his driveway and slowly started driving down the street. He was excited for his date with Rachel tonight. That kiss had been amazing, and he thought it was awesome that she made the first move. He didn't expect it and it totally had turned him on. She was really hot and so nice. Checking his rearview mirror, he saw someone sprinting head on down the middle of the road. Finn pulled over to the curb and watched the person waiting for them to pass. The closer the person was the more details he could make out. Finally he saw it was Rachel! She looked tired, like she was running for her life. Turning around to get a better view, he saw a man he didn't recognize, chasing her down the street. He didn't know why but he was frozen to his seat. She dashed by the car and he saw the man follow her. Finally snapping into action, he got out of his truck. They had run barely half and block more, before the guy grabbed Rachel and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" She screamed pounding him on the back. Finn didn't understand what was going on. He didn't want to see Rachel get kidnapped. Finn ran over to them.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" He asked, a little alarmed. Rachel freaked out. Shit. This was Brody and that was Finn. God. She hadn't wanted them to meet at all. Brody put her down and glared at Finn.

"Yeah Finn, I'm fine. How are you?" Rachel asked innocently. Hopefully Finn ignored the fact that this guy had been grabbing on to her. Brody shifted towards Rachel a bit more and Finn narrowed his eyes.

"I'm fine Rachel, i was just leaving home and I saw you running down the street. You looked like you might have needed some help" Finn replied. He didn't know this guy standing next to Rachel and he didn't like him. Jealousy burned through him. "Who is this?"

"Oh!" Rachel laughed "this is my friend Brody, he is from my old school."

"Nice to meet you" Brody said holding out his hand to Finn. Taking his hand and shaking it, Finn squeezed at little harder than normal. To his surprise, Brody squeezed back even harder. Things were getting more and more awkward fast.

"Well... um... we are going to head home" Rachel said, smiling at Finn. She shoved Brody, pretty hard, in the direction of her house. Finn smiled back, trying his best to ignore Brody.

"I'll pick you up at seven!" He called after her. Rachel turned around and blew and kiss to him and gave him a wink. Then she turned back around and ran after Brody.

Rachel's mind was reeling. It went better than she had imagined it. Finn looked annoyed and Brody was acting all protective and stupid. Which reminded her, how Brody found her. Why was he here? He was totally jeopardizing her safety and the safety of her dads and friends. Rachel kept a stoic expression, but her mind was going a mile a minute. She needed answers from him and it wasn't going to be easy. Rachel was deep in thought and didn't noticed that Brody was in pace with her.

"Hey! Rae!" Brody called, elbowing her side.

"Huh? What?"

"Wanna talk about Mr Tall?" He asked curiously. Rachel rolled her eyes slightly. He didn't care. Did he?

"He is just my friend Finn" she replied. She didn't want Brody to get all judgmental. She wanted to keep this new life separate from her old one. "Come on slowpoke!" She cried as she sprinted ahead of him.

* * *

It was five thirty and Rachel decided to start getting ready. She had been doing homework all day, while trying to get Brody to talk. Hoping in the warm shower felt amazing. She let the hot water run over her shoulders. They were really tight. Rachel definitely needed a massage. Brody had been weird ever since that run in the morning. He kept trying to talk about Finn. Maybe he was jealous.

Rachel stopped. She didn't know where that thought had come from. Why would Brody be jealous? Rachel shook that thought out of her head and got out of the shower. She quietly padded into her room and put on her robe. Realizing her forgot her hairbrush in the bathroom, she walked back into the hallway.

"Stop! You don't understand what I'm saying!"

Rachel stopped. Confused. She heard Brody's hushed whispers through the door of the guest room. Holding her breath, Rachel crept up to the door, listening quietly.

"Yes, yes I am with her. No, I can't tell you where she is." Rachel's eyebrows shot up. Afraid she was going to get caught she ran into her room.

Rachel sat on her bed, breathing hard. What the hell was Brody talking about? And who the hell is he talking to? Rachel's mind was reeling as she got ready for her date. She was too shaking to curl her hair, so she pulled her hair up in a high pony tail. Going into her closet, Rachel pulled out a navy blue dress. The sleeves reached her shoulders and the dress reached just above her knees. Rachel put on mascara and grabbed a pair of pail white converse high tops. She walked back to her closet and pulled out a box from the top shelf. Brody was her best friend, but she needed answers. Rachel wasn't afraid to be drastic. Opening the box, there was a brand new, fully loaded, handgun.

Gripping the gun tightly, Rachel walked downstairs. Her heart was beating like crazy. She was incredibly nervous. Brody was in the kitchen, looking through the fridge. Lifting the gun, she aimed it at Brody. Rachel cocked the gun and Brody froze. He stayed completely tense as he slowly closed the fridge, raised his hands above his head and turned towards her.

"Why am I not surprised?" Brody asked sarcastically.

"I want answers. Brody! I want them now! And don't you dare lie to me!" Rachel threatened. Just then the doorbell rang. Rachel knew it was Finn, but she was frozen.

"What can I tell you?" He asked. Rachel was freaking out. She hadn't been in this situation in a long time. The doorbell rang again. Twice this time.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Knocking and doorbell.

"Shelby" he replied. Rachel wasn't expecting that. Didn't Shelby know where she was?

"Rachel? Are you home?" She still couldn't move. She needed these answers.

"Okay. How did you find me?"

"I stole some records before you had left" he answered. Rachel knew he meant well, but she was angry.

"Alright! Screw this!" Finn cried before opening the door and walking in, uninvited. "Rachel are you okay?" He cried.

"I'm going to be totally honest right now. I don't trust you Brody." Rachel said bluntly. She could see hurt cross over Brody's face quickly, before it was replaced with understanding. Finn, hearing her voice walking into the kitchen.

"What the hell Rachel!?" Finn asked, alarmed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Finn" she replied. No emotion in her voice. Her mind was still angry.

"Listen Rachel, it's gonna be o-"

"No it's not gonna be oaky!" Rachel yelled, interrupting Brody. "You are selfish Brody! You come here, and put me at risk! You put my new family at risk! Are you insane?" She was yelling now. "It isn't up to whether or not you get to see me! So just shut up and leave!" Rachel screamed that last word, aimed the gun and shot it.

* * *

**Now it is getting intense! Oh I'm excited! I hope you enjoyed! :D **


End file.
